I Need My Best Friend
by apples68
Summary: Set after 3x17 Kate breaks up with Josh, What happens when she finds out she could be pregnant? Who is the one to help her? Her best friend Richard Castle.
1. Chapter 1

Richard Castle headed off to the elevator after seeing josh come up behind Kate. It made him sick looking at them together, he wished it was him who could be there for Kate after the events of today. He knew that Kate was happy with josh and that's all that mattered. As long as Kate was happy Castle was happy.

Kate watched as Castle got on the elevator she didn't understand why he left until she felt Joshes arms wrap around her. She knew that after what happened today she couldn't lead Josh on anymore she had to breakup with him.

" Josh can we talk for a second?" Kate said walking to the break room.

" Sure." Josh said.

" Josh I'm really sorry but I don't think this is working out." Kate said.

" What? Did I do something?" Josh asked.

" No you didn't do anything. I just don't want a relationship now." Kate said.

" I'm sorry too. I guess I can mail you your things and you mail me mine?" Josh asked.

" Sure and thank you for not making a huge deal out of this." Kate said.

" No problem see you around Kate." Josh said giving her one last kiss on the top of her head and walking out.

Kate let out the breath she was holding. It felt good not to be in a nowhere relationship. She went to her desk to fill out the last of the paperwork before heading home.

It had been 7 weeks since the bombing case and everything was fine Kate didn't have Josh to worry about anymore, she could focus on the case. She woke up that morning feeling sick to her stomach she quickly ran to the washroom and puked her guts out. After she was finished she got dressed for work. She called Castle and told him to meet her at the crime scene. When she arrived Castle held out her coffee to her, she got a smell of it and felt sick again she quickly ran around the corner and puked Castle called after her but she didn't listen. When she finished she walked over to the body when she saw it she felt sick again. Castle and Lanie both noticed the color of her face was white and she looked like she was going to hurl.

" Girl are you ok?" Lanie asked.

" I think I have the stomach flu but I'm fine." Kate said weakly.

Then suddenly Kate made a beeline to the corner she puked her guts out again. Castle followed her and held her hair.

" I'm taking you home and that's final." Castle said.

" Ok." Kate said again.

Castle helped her to her car she handed him the keys and got in the passenger side. Castle knew see must be really sick if she let him drive. When they arrived at her apartment Castle went around to help Kate out. She was dizzy again and grabbed his hand he led her to her door and led her threw to her bedroom. He settled her down under the blankets he went to head out to the living room when she grabbed his wrist.

" Don't leave me." Kate said.

" I won't." Castle said.

He took off his jacket and climbed in next to her. Kate rolled over and snugged in to Castle's side. He gently rubbed her back and drifted off to sleep. He woke up to the sound of Kate's vomiting he jumped up and ran to the washroom. Kate was hugging the toilet Castle winced at the sounds she was making. He gently held her hair back until she was done and held her up so she didn't fall.

" Can we go to the couch we have to talk?" Kate asked.

" Sure." Castle said.

He helped her off the ground and to the couch he got her a glass of water to drink.

" I need to tell you something and please don't freak out, I need my best friend to help me ok?" Kate said taking his hand.

She just called him her best friend he couldn't believe it he tried not to get excited seeing she needed him calm.

" Ok I promise I'll be here." Castle said.

" After the bombing case I broke up with josh. I realized he wasn't the right guy for me. " Kate said.

" I'm sorry. I take it there's more." Castle said.

" I'm late and I'm never late I think I could be pregnant." Kate said.

Castle froze did she just say pregnant? He looked at her and saw the terror in her eyes he knew he had to stay calm for her.

" Do you want me to go get a test?" Castle asked.

" Could you please?" Kate asked.

" Sure I'll be right back." Castle said placing a kiss on her forehead and heading out the door.

While castle was gone Kate drank 2 bottles of water to make her pee she heard a knock on her door, Castle was back. She went to answer it Castle had bought one type of every pregnancy test.

" Hey. Are you ready to take it?" Castle asked.

Kate nodded and went to the washroom when she was done she put the stick on the counter and called Castle.

" Castle! Can you come here?" Kate yelled.

Castle came running over to the washroom.

" What's wrong?" He asked.

" Will you wait with me?" Kate asked in such a small voice he almost didn't hear it.

" Of course." Castle said.

He sat down on the floor next to Kate he could see how nervous she was. He pulled her on to his lap and kissed her forehead. They waited three minutes it was time to check the test.

" Will you check I can't" Kate said.

" Sure." Castle said he kissed her forehead again and stood up. He went over and picked the test up and looked at Kate.

" What does it say?" Kate said.

" You're…


	2. Chapter 2

"You're pregnant." Castle said looking a Kate for a reaction.

" I'm pregnant?" Kate asked shocked.

" Yep." Castle said.

" I'm going to be a mother?" Kate asked.

" Yes Kate you're going to be a mom." Castle said smiling at her.

Kate got off the floor and took the stick from Castle. She looked at the results just to be sure. She looked up at Castle with happy tears in her eyes.

" I'm pregnant!" She said.

Castle pulled her into a hug.

" Congratulations Kate." Castle said letting her go.

" Thank you." Kate said.

They went back out to the couch and sat down both still shocked with the news they just received.

" Kate are you happy about this?" Castle asked.

" I am so happy Castle, which is funny because I was so scared when I first thought I could be pregnant. But seeing the results and knowing there's a baby growing inside me has made it real." Kate said.

" I'm glad you're happy. Are you going to tell Josh?" Castle asked.

" I have too he is the father, but I'm scared about how he will react." Kate said looking at the ground.

Castle reached over and grabbed her hand a gently traced circles just above her knuckles.

" How about this, you go tell him and when your done you can come by the loft and we can have lunch." Castle said.

" I guess I should get it over with." Kate sighed resting her head on his shoulder.

" Yes you should. You will be fine I know you can do it." Castle said kissing her forehead.

" Thank you. I better get ready." Kate said standing up.

Kate was on her way to Josh's place thinking about how she was going to tell him. She figured it was best to just come out with it. She got to his apartment and knocked on the door.

" Kate what are you doing here?" Josh asked answering the door.

" I need to talk to you." Kate said.

" Ok come on in." Josh said leading her to the couch.

" What is it?" Josh asked.

" I'm pregnant." Kate said looking him in the eyes.

" Pregnant?" Josh asked shocked.

" Yes and it's yours." Kate said.

"Kate I can't have a child I'm going to Africa for a two year leave." Josh said.

" So what are you saying?" Kate asked.

" I'm saying I don't want a kid, are you keeping it?" Josh asked.

" Yes Josh, of course I'm keeping it!" Kate all but screamed.

" I don't want anything to do with it!" Josh said.

Kate sat there in shock, how could someone say they don't want anything to do with there own child?

" Send me papers that you give up your rights then I never want to see you again!" Kate said storming out of the apartment.

She got down to her car and let the tears flow. She cried for a good ten minutes before deciding that she needed Castle her best friend. She got to the loft and knocked on the door. Castle came and answered the door.

" Hi." Castle said.

" Hi Castle, are Martha and Alexis home?" Kate said her eyes were all red and puffy from crying.

" No there at the Hamptons this week. Come here, why are you crying?" Castle said pulling her in for a hug.

When they pulled apart Castle led her to the couch.

" What did he say?" Castle asked holding her hand.

" He said he doesn't want a kid, He's going to Africa for a two year leave. He is going to send me papers giving up his parental rights." Kate cried.

" I'm so sorry Kate, What do you need?" Castle asked.

" I need my best friend to be there for me." Kate said looking him in the eyes.

" Ok I will be there the whole time I promise." Castle said placing a kiss on her head.

Kate fell asleep on his lap after she was done crying. Castle held her tighter against him and drifted to sleep as well. When they woke up Kate decided she better get home because she was tired and had to work the next day. Castle showed her to the door and they said there good -bye's. Castle went into his office at sat in his chair, He couldn't believe the woman that he loved was pregnant with another man's child. He wanted to tell Kate how he felt but he knew that with everything going on she couldn't deal with a relationship, what she needed was her best friend and that's what he would be.

A few weeks had past and Kate was showing a little bit. She had a small bump if you didn't know she was pregnant you would think she was just putting on weight. She was sitting at her desk when Castle arrived.

" Good morning detective." Castle said handing her a tea.

" Morning Castle." Kate said taking the tea from him.

" What are we up to today?" Castle asked sitting down in his chair.

" Lot's of paperwork." Kate said.

" Oh, let me know if you need anything." Castle said.

" Actually can I talk to you for a minute?" Kate asked.

" Sure." Castle said.

Kate got up and moved to the break room because no one other then Gates and Castle know that she's pregnant.

" I have a doctors appointment today." Kate said looking at the ground.

" Do you want me to go with you?" Castle asked.

" Would you? I don't want to go alone, but if you're busy that's fine…"

" Kate!" Castle yelled.

Kate stopped rambling and looking up at Castle.

" I would love to go with you, I said I would be here for you the whole time. That includes doctors appointments." Castle said.

" Thank you. It's at 3:00." Kate said.

" Ok we will leave at 2:30." Castle said leading her back out to her desk.

It was 2:50 Castle and Kate where sitting in the waiting room waiting to be called in.

" Are you finding out whether it's a boy or a girl?" Castle asked.

" Yes I want to know everything about this baby. I'm excited and scared at the same time." Kate said rubbing stomach.

" There is no need to be scared they will just be showing you a picture of the baby and then it will be over and we can go home." Castle said rubbing her leg.

" Kate Beckett." The nurse called.

" Do you want me to wait out here?" Castle asked.

" No I want you to come in with me." Kate said reaching for his hand.

Castle slid his hand into hers and they followed the nurse back to the exam room. Kate sat up on the table while Castle sat next to her on a chair. The doctor walked with a smile on his face.

" Hello I'm doctor Shaw nice to meet you." Shaw said shaking their hands.

" Hi I'm Kate this is Rick." Kate said.

" So are you the dad?" Shaw asked.

" No I'm here supporting my friend." Castle said.

" The father isn't in the picture." Kate said.

" Oh I'm sorry. Anyway would you like to see your baby?" Shaw asked.

" Yes." Kate said smiling.

Dr. Shaw began the ultrasound and did a few things on the screen before showing Kate.

" Would you like to know if it's a boy or girl?" Shaw asked.

" Yes please." Kate said she looked over at Castle and took his hand.

" Well Kate it's looks like you are having a girl. Congratulations." Shaw said.

" Oh my god Castle I'm having a girl!" Kate said with tears in her eyes.

" I'll leave you two alone, here are some pictures when you are ready you can leave." Shaw said and left the room.

" I'm having a girl!" Kate said again.

" I know Kate that's awesome." Castle said kissing her cheek.

" Let's go I want to show everyone!" Kate said getting off the table.

Castle laughed and followed her out. They headed over to the precinct to tell the boys that they were going to be uncles.

" Hey boys come here for a minute." Kate called from the break room.

The boys walked over and saw the smile on Kate's face.

" What's up boss?" Espo asked.

" How would you guys feel about being uncles?" Kate asked.

Their heads shot up and stared at her.

" What are you saying?" Ryan asked.

" I'm pregnant!" Kate said handing them a photo.

" That's great!" Espo said he walked over and wrapped Kate in a hug.

" Who's the father?" Ryan asked.

Kate sighed. " It's Josh."

" You said he went on a two year leave! I'm going to kill him!" Espo said walking out.

Ryan and Castle were both shocked by his reaction Ryan was going to go see if he was all right when Kate stopped him.

" I'll go." She said.

She found him at his desk staring at the picture Kate gave him. She sat down next to him and put a hand on his back.

" Hey." Kate said.

" How could he leave you alone and pregnant? I'm going to kill him." Espo said.

" You're not going to kill him. He didn't want a baby I made him give up his rights." Kate said.

" So you're doing this alone?" Espo asked.

" No I have Castle he has been helping me since the day I found out." Kate said.

" I'm sorry I overreacted like that but you're like my sister and no one hurts my sister." Espo said.

" It's ok Javi I'm glad I have you to protect me." Kate said pulling him into a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Richard Castle was sitting at home with daughter watching firefly when he heard a knock on the door. He paused the movie and went to answer the door he looked through the peephole to see Kate Beckett standing there.

" Hi Kate what's up?" Castle asked.

" Hi Castle you left your wallet at the precinct I thought you might need it." Kate said handing it to him.

" Thanks, Would you like to come in?" Castle said.

" Actually can I use your washroom? My daughter has been pushing on my bladder all day." Kate said rubbing her four- month pregnant belly.

" Sure come on in." Castle said letting her in.

She quickly went to the washroom and when she returned Castle and Alexis were sitting on the couch, watching firefly.

" Thanks Castle I'll see you tomorrow." Kate said heading for the door.

" Wait! Would you like to join us? We are having pizza for dinner." Castle said.

" That's sweet Castle but I don't want to impose on your father daughter time." Kate said.

" Detective Beckett stay, I don't mind." Alexis said.

" Alexis how many times do I have to say call me Kate." Kate said smiling at her.

" Sorry Kate, please stay I actually have a gift for you." Alexis said.

"That's sweet Alexis you didn't have to get me anything." Kate said coming to sit on the chair beside the couch.

" I wanted to I'll go get it." Alexis said going up stairs.

" Kate how are you feeling?" Castle asked he patted the seat next to him. Kate looked at him he was so caring and sweet. She knew she had feelings for him she loved him. It was simple she loved him but she knew he didn't feel the same how could he love her when she was pregnant with another mans child. She put those thoughts to the back of her head and went over next to him.

" I'm great Castle I can feel her moving around. It was funny Espo tried to feel but he couldn't she isn't strong enough yet only I can feel her. That's a great feeling." Kate said smiling.

" That's great, I'm sure Esposito will be able to feel her soon." Castle said.

Alexis came down the stairs with a gift bag she handed it to Kate and sat down in the chair next to the couch. Kate opened up the bag inside was a beautiful pink teddy bear with a purple bow around it's neck.

" Alexis it's so cute! Thank you." Kate said giving her a hug.

" Your welcome, it was mine when I was a baby." Alexis said.

" Lex I can't take this it's yours." Kate said.

" No please take it I want her to have it." Alexis said.

" Ok thank you Lex I love it!" Kate said giving her another hug.

" You girls want pizza now?" Castle asked.

" Yes I'm starving!" Kate said.

" Ok I'll go order it." Castle said getting up.

Castle ordered their pizzas and then joined them on the couch for more Firefly. After they ate their pizzas Alexis headed up stairs to study. Castle and Kate finished a few more episodes before Castle turned the tv off and turned to Kate.

" Have you spoken to your dad lately?" Castle asked taking her hand.

" Uh the last time I saw him was the day I told him I was pregnant." Kate said.

" How did he take the news?" Castle asked tracing circles just above her knuckles.

" He is so happy to be a grandpa but he was very mad about Josh." Kate said.

" What did he say?" Castle asked.

" He said he wanted to kill Josh for leaving me alone." Kate said.

" You're not alone." Castle said making her look at him.

" I know." Kate said squeezing his hand.

Their eyes met they stared at each other for the longest time before Kate leaned forward and kissed him. She out her hands on his neck and he wrapped his arms around her back. After a minute they pulled apart.

" I'm sorry." Kate said looking at the ground.

" Kate why did you do that?" Castle asked.

" What?" Kate asked.

" Why did you kiss me?" Castle asked.

Kate took a deep breath and decided that it was now or never.

" Because I love you." Kate said.

" What?" Castle asked.

" I love you." Kate said.

" You love me?" Castle asked.

" Yes I love you and I understand that you don't want to be with me. Who would want to be with someone who is pregnant with another mans child…"

" Kate! Stop!" Castle yelled.

Kate stopped rambling and look at Castle.

" I never said I didn't want to be with you. You didn't give me time to respond, I love you too so much." Castle said as he pulled her towards him for a kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed his hands on her back they broke apart after a minute.

" You really love me?" Kate asked needing to be sure.

" Yes Kate I love you." Castle said.

" You want a relationship with me?" Kate asked.

" Yes I would love to be in a relationship with you." Castle said taking her hand in his.

" Are you sure? Because I understand if don't, I am pregnant I understand you don't want to get involved." Kate said.

" Kate I'm 100% sure. I love you and I love her from the moment I saw her on the ultrasound." Castle said placing his hand on her belly.

" I love you." Kate said kissing him.

" I love you too." Castle said.

Castle looked over at the clock and saw that it was 10:30.

" Kate it's late, stay here tonight you can have the guest room if you'd like." Castle said.

" I'll stay but can I sleep with you? I've felt so alone lately I just want someone with me." Kate said.

" I would love that, come on." Castle said.

He helped her off the couch and took her to his room. He gave her a t-shirt and sweatpants for her to wear. She got changed in the washroom while he striped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. When she was finished she climbed into bed next to him he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close has he could so her belly was touching his side.

" Good-night I love you." Kate said kissing his cheek.

" Good-night I love you too." He said kissing her head. He placed his hand on her stomach and said. " And I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Kate woke up the next morning with arms wrapped around her. She smiled when she felt Castle's hands resting on her bump it was like her was protecting it. She placed her hands over top of his and squeezed them. Castle started to wake up.

" Good morning beautiful." Castle said kissing her cheek.

" Good morning." Kate said smiling.

" Why are you up so early?" Castle asked.

" Because I have to pee! Will you let me go?" Kate asked trying to escape his hold.

" Will you come back after?" Castle asked.

" Yes Rick, I will come back." Kate promised.

" OK. Go ahead." Castle said letting her go.

When she was finished she climbed back into bed and turned face to face with Castle. He reached out cupped her face and kissed her. It wasn't a hot and heavy kiss, just a sweet good morning kiss.

" Are you hungry?" Castle asked when they pulled apart.

" Not right now I just want to lay her with you for a little bit longer." Kate said.

" Ok." Castle said he pulled her into a hug.

" Thanks." Kate said.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Castle spoke.

" Can I ask you something?" Castle asked.

" Yes." Kate said.

" Do I get to call you my girlfriend now?" Castle asked.

" Are really sure you want to be in this? There will be a baby in five months." Kate said.

" Kate I want nothing more than to be in this with you. I love you and I love her." Castle said rubbing her belly lightly.

" I love you too. And yes you can call me your girlfriend." Kate said kissing him.

" Do you want to keep this a secret for now?" Castle asked.

" I don't want everyone knowing yet but we can tell Alexis and my dad." Kate said.

" Ok well how about we go make breakfast for us and Alexis?" Castle asked.

" That sounds great." Kate said getting out of bed.

They walked out to the kitchen and started making pancakes.

" Do you have any pickles?" Kate asked.

" Pickles what for?" Castle asked confused.

" To eat." Kate said.

" With pancakes? Isn't that gross?" Castle asked laughing.

" Please don't laugh at me! It's what I'm craving!" Kate cried.

" Oh Kate, I'm sorry I wasn't laughing at you I promise." Castle said pulling her into a hug.

" Why did you laugh?" Kate asked with tears.

" Because it was a funny choice, I'm sorry I'll get you your pickles." Castle said letting her go and getting her pickles.

" Thank you." Kate said as he put a plate of pancakes and pickles in front of her. Just then Alexis came down the stairs.

" Hey dad! Hey Kate!" Alexis said sitting next to Kate.

" Morning Lex." Kate said.

" Morning pumpkin would you like some pancakes?" Castle asked.

" Sure that sounds great." Alexis said.

" Lex how would you feel if your dad and I were a couple?" Kate asked.

" I would love that!" Alexis said.

" Great because your dad and I are together now." Kate said.

" Oh my god!" Alexis said getting up and hugging Kate and her father.

" I'm Glad you approve pumpkin." Castle said.

" Dad I more than approve, I have been waiting years for you two to get together." Alexis said.

" Thanks Lex that means a lot that you're ok with this." Kate said hugging her.

" No problem Kate. Well I have to go see lanie about a dead body." Alexis said heading out the door.

" Do you have to work today?" Castle asked Kate.

" No the captain gave me the day off because I've been working to hard." Kate said.

" That's good you deserve time off. What would you like to do today?" Castle asked.

" I was going to go see my dad, would you like to come?" Kate said.

" Of course! I would love to meet your father. You can shower first while I clean up." Castle said.

" Ok thanks." Kate said kissing his cheek and heading off to the bathroom.

The drive out to her dads place was quiet the talked about Alexis and how she has been working so well with Lanie. They talked about Martha moving out to live closer to her acting school and how they were going to have her over for dinner to tell her about their relationship. When they arrived at Jim's he was on the porch reading a book. Castle got out of the car and went around to give Kate a hand.

" Katie I didn't know you bringing someone." Jim said walking over to hug her.

" Dad this is Richard Castle." Kate said.

" Nice to meet you Mr. Beckett." Castle said.

" Please call me Jim." Jim said shaking his hand.

" Dad can we go inside and talk?" Kate asked.

" Of course, come on in." Jim said.

They sat down in the living room Kate and Castle on the couch and Jim on the chair across from them.

" Dad Castle and I are together now." Kate said taking Castles hand in her.

" That's great Katie I'm happy for you." Jim said.

" Thanks dad." Kate said.

" Rick can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Jim asked.

" Dad what are you doing? You can talk here." Kate said worried what her father would say to Castle.

" No it's fine Kate I'll be ok." Castle said getting up and following Jim outside.

Jim and Castle sat outside on the porch chairs Jim was looking very serious.

" Rick do you love my daughter?" Jim asked.

" More than anything." Castle said.

" What are you planning to do about the baby?" Jim asked.

" I plan to take care of her and Kate." Castle said.

" How involved are you going to be with the baby?" Jim asked.

" We haven't talked about all that yet but I'm planning to be as involved as she'll let me." Castle said.

" Ok you past my test. Lets go inside before Katie comes out looking for you." Jim said.

Kate was sitting on the couch playing on her phone when Castle and Jim walked back in. Castle looked a little uncomfortable but not as much as she would've expected.

" Dad what did you say to him?" Kate asked.

" I just asked him what his intentions were." Jim said.

" Dad why did you do that?" Kate said.

" Kate it was fine, no big deal." Castle said kissing her cheek.

" Would you guys like lunch?" Jim asked.

" Yeah that would be good dad but then we have to get going I have to work tomorrow and I would like to be back early." Kate said.

" Ok come to the kitchen." Jim said.

After lunch they headed back to the city Castle was driving while Kate was staring out the window.

" Castle can I spend the night at your place I again? I don't want to be alone." Kate said in a small voice he almost didn't hear her.

" Of course you don't even have to ask." Castle said holding her hand.

" Can we stop at my place so I can grab some clothes." Kate said.

" Sure." Castle said.

Castle pulled up in front of her apartment they walked up hand in hand. Kate packed a bag and then they headed over to Castles, when the got in the loft Alexis was making dinner and it smelled delicious.

" Hey pumpkin what are you making?" Castle asked.

" Hey, I'm making pasta with a creamy cheese sauce. Is that ok?" Alexis said.

" That sounds great Lex thank you for making it." Kate said.

" Not a problem. I love cooking." Alexis said.

After dinner Alexis headed out to the movies with her friends while Kate and Castle decided on an early night in bed. Castle striped down to his boxers again while Kate went to the bathroom and changed into a baggy t-shirt and boxers. She climbed in to bed next to Castle and faced him.

" What did my dad say to you?" Kate asked.

" It was nothing Kate no big deal." Castle said.

" Please Castle? I would like to know." Kate said grabbing his hand.

" He asked me if I love you I said yes." Castle said.

" What else?" Kate asked.

Castle sighed not knowing if he should tell her what her dad said. He didn't want to pressure her. He wasn't sure how involved she wanted him with the baby. Kate noticed he sighed she squeezed his hand.

" Rick you can tell me." Kate said.

" He asked how involved I was going to be with the baby. I couldn't answer very well because I don't know how involved you want me." Castle asked.

" Do you want to be involved?" Kate asked.

" More than anything. I want to be there with you for doctors appointments, the delivery, 2am feedings, changing diapers, all of it if you let me." Castle said.

" You would do all that for me?" Kate asked getting teary.

" Yes in a heartbeat." Castle said.

" Ok." Kate said.

" OK?" Castle asked.

" Yes I want you to be involved in everything." Kate said.

" I love you." Castle said pulling her in for a kiss.

" I love you too." Kate said as the pulled apart. " I'm tired let's go to sleep."

"Ok." Castle said.

He slid down the bed so his face was at her belly.

" Castle what are you doing?" Kate asked.

" We can't leave her out, I'm telling her a bedtime story." Castle said.

Kate laughed and put her head down on the pillow and listened as Castle told her daughter bedtime story.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate and Rick were sitting on the couch on a Sunday morning watching cartoons. Alexis was still sleeping it was only 9:30 she and Kate had plans to go shopping after breakfast while Rick finished his chapters. Rick was leaning against the couch with Kate in front of him he had his arms wrapped around her with his hands on her belly. Kate had her hands on top of Ricks they were watching the bugs bunny and tweety show. A knock at the door startled them both Rick got up to answer the door, he looked through the peephole to see Meredith standing on the other side.

" Meredith what are you doing here?" Rick asked.

" I came to see Alexis and you Ricky." Meredith said pushing her way into the apartment.

Kate sat up on the couch suddenly nervous that Meredith was here and a little jealous. Meredith dropped her stuff by the door and walked to the living room to see Kate sitting on the couch.

" Who are you?" Meredith asked harshly.

" Meredith! Leave her alone." Castle said coming up behind her.

" What is she doing here Ricky?" Meredith asked.

" That's none of your business." Castle said.

" Dad? Did I hear...Mom? What are you doing here?" Alexis asked coming down stairs.

" I came to see you, I thought we could go out and have lunch and do some shopping." Meredith said.

" I can't mom I'm going shopping with Kate today." Alexis said going to sit by Kate.

" Who is Kate?" Meredith asked.

" That would be me." Kate said.

" Why are you here?" Meredith asked.

" She is here because it want her to be." Rick said.

" Is she your latest conquest?" Meredith asked.

" No Meredith, she is my girlfriend." Rick said.

" Ok well come on Alexis let's get going." Meredith said grabbing Alexis by the arm dragging her toward the door.

" Mom I said I can't I'm going with Kate today." Alexis said getting her arm out of Meredith's hold.

" No you are coming with me I'm your mother." Meredith said.

" Mom I promised Kate we would go today and I'm going!" Alexis said.

" Don't speak to me like that." Meredith said as she slapped Alexis across the face.

Alexis ran upstairs to her bedroom in tears. Rick stood there in shock while Kate went upstairs after Alexis.

" Meredith get out of my house now and don't ever come back!" Rick screamed.

" Ricky you don't mean that we have fun together." Meredith said.

" Meredith get out of my house before I call the cops." Rick said.

Meredith picked up her bags and left. Rick debated going upstairs he figured Kate was probably the one Alexis needed right now. He decided to wait on the couch for them.

Kate knocked on Alexis' door and slowly peeked in she was on her bed crying in the fetal position. Kate walked over to the bed and gently rubbed Alexis' back.

" Lex are you ok?" Kate asked.

" Why did she do that?" Alexis cried.

" I don't know sweetie." Kate said.

She gently made Alexis sit up and she sat down beside her and Alexis put her head in Kate's lap.

" I just wanted to spend the day with you." Alexis cried.

" I know sweetie." Kate said. She was running her fingers through Alexis' hair.

" I can't believe she did that. Who would do that to their child?" Alexis said.

" I don't know Lex." Kate said not knowing what to say.

" Is it bad I never want to see her again?" Alexis asked.

" No Lex, after what she did to you I don't blame you for not wanting to see her." Kate said.

" Is it bad I wish she wasn't my mom?" Alexis asked.

" I can't answer that one Lex." Kate said.

" I just wish you were my mom. You actually care about me and want to spend time with me. I haven't seen my mother in over a year and she just shows up out of the blue acting like nothing wrong. I wish that I had a mom who would be there when I needed her and not just show up when she wanted." Alexis cried.

" Alexis I'm sorry you had to go through that. I promise you from now on you can come to me whenever you want. I love you and I will be there for you always." Kate said kissing her temple.

" I love you too Kate." Alexis said sitting up. " Can we go shopping now?"

" You still want to go? Kate asked.

" Of course I want to, we are going to get things for the baby." Alexis said.

" Ok I'm glad you're happy, but can we put some Ice on your face first it's swelling." Kate said.

" Ok come on." Alexis stood up and turned and helped Kate up before heading down stairs.

Kate went to the freezer for a ice pack while Alexis went to sit by her Dad.

" Pumpkin! Are you ok?" Castle asked hugging her.

" I'm fine dad, Kate's getting me an icepack for my face and then we're going shopping." Alexis said.

" Here Lex." Kate said handing her the icepack.

" Thanks Kate." Alexis said.

" What are you guys shopping for today?" Castle asked.

" We are getting stuff for the baby." Alexis said.

" I'm going to get my shoes and coat then we can go Lex." Kate said heading to the bedroom.

" Alexis." Castle said quietly.

" Yeah dad?" Alexis asked.

" I want you to take my credit card and pay for anything she wants." Castle said handing her his card.

" Ok dad, anything else?" Alexis asked.

" Ask the store to hold everything there. I want to ask Kate something tonight when you're over at Paige's." Castle said.

"What are you going to ask her?" Alexis asked.

" I'm going to ask her to move in." Castle said smiling at her.

" That's great dad!" Alexis said.

" Lex are you ready?" Kate asked walking over to them.

" Yep! Let's go." Alexis said.

Castle got up and walked them to the door he pulled Kate to him and kissed her.

" Bye I love you." Castle said.

" I love you too." Kate said.

Alexis and Kate had been shopping for hours they had two carts full. They were in line to pay when Alexis spoke up.

" Kate, Dad gave me his credit card to pay for today."

" What? I can't let him do that." Kate said.

" He told me to pay and to ask the store to hold all the things we buy." Alexis said.

" Why does he want the store to keep the stuff?" Kate asked.

"He has something to ask you tonight. "Alexis said.

" Ok. Are you going to be home tonight?" Kate asked.

" No actually can you drop me off at Paige's on our way back?" Alexis asked.

" Sure." Kate said.

When they were done at the store Kate dropped Alexis off at Paige's and headed over to the loft. She wondered what Castle wanted to ask her. She opened the door to the loft she gasped at the sight the table was covered with candles and roses. She felt castle wrap his arms around her and kissed her head.

" Hey beautiful." Castle said.

" Hey." Kate said.

" You hungry?" Castle asked.

" I'm starving." Kate said.

" Good come on." Castle said leading her to the table.

They ate in a comfortable silence, but Kate could tell Castle was nervous. She reached out and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

" Are you okay?" Kate asked.

" I'm great I have something I wanted to ask you." Castle said.

" What is it?" Kate asked.

" I want you to move in with me." Castle asked.


	6. Chapter 6

" You want me to move in?" Kate asked shocked.

" Yes Kate, I want you and the baby to move in." Castle said grabbing her hand.

" You don't want that, I will have a crying baby. It's big job you shouldn't have to deal with it." Kate said.

" Kate I know it's a big job, I've done it before. I want you and the baby to move in. I want to help you. I know I don't have to deal with it but I want to. I love you and I love her." Castle said getting up and moving in front of her.

" You're 100% sure?" Kate asked.

" Yes Kate. I told you I wanted to be involved in everything." Castle said.

" OK, I will move in." Kate said.

Castle cheered wrapped Kate up in a hug. He pulled her into a kiss he led them into his bedroom and set Kate down on the bed. He kissed her hard and went to remove her shirt when she stopped him.

" Stop. We have to stop." Kate said sitting up.

" What's wrong?" Castle asked rubbing her back.

" You want sex." Kate said.

" Yes? Do you not?" Castle asked.

" You're not going to want to see me naked." Kate said looking at the ground.

" Why wouldn't I?" Castle asked confused.

" I'm pregnant and have stretch marks all over." Kate said.

" Kate." Castle said cupping her cheek to make her look at him.

" I love you for you, not how you look. You are carrying a baby that's the most beautiful thing a woman can do. I'm not going to think you are not beautiful because you have stretch marks." Castle said.

" You haven't seen them there all over my body." Kate said.

" Let me be the judge." Castle said.

He reached out for her shirt and looked her in the eye.

" Do you trust me?" He asked.

She nodded. Castle lifted her shirt off and set her back so she was laid down. He ran his fingers over her body and whispered.

" Beautiful."

She reached up and brought his lips over hers and kissed him hard. They spent the rest of the night in the bedroom.

The next morning Kate woke up with a smile on her face. Castle had his arms wrapped around her holding her tight. She gently removed his and went out to the kitchen she was hungry for pickles again. She looked over at the door and noticed Alexis' shoes by the door. She must have be back from Paiges she looked at the clock and noticed it was 10:30 and wondered if Alexis had had breakfast. She headed up stairs to check when she heard Alexis talking on the phone she was about to head back down when she heard what Alexis was saying.

" No I'm not sorry for saying that."

" No you are not my mom, you never want to see me and then when you do you slap me."

" Don't talk about her like that! She is not a bimbo!"

" She is my mom! She actually loves me!"

" You know what? I'm done!"

Kate could hear Alexis crying through the door. She gently opened it to see Alexis in the same position she was in the first time Meredith upset her. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside Alexis and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

" Lex what happened?" Kate asked.

" Meredith phoned to make me apologize. When I wouldn't she said she was my mother and that I have to. When I said no, she stared calling you names. I couldn't take it so I just hang up on her." Alexis cried.

" Lex I heard what you said. Thank you for standing up for me." Kate said.

" She was going on about how you're just using me to get to dad. When I said you love me she just laughed and said I was ridiculous." Alexis said.

" Lex don't listen to her I love you so much, just as much as I love my own daughter. Kate said rubbing her bump.

" I know you do, I love you too." Alexis said.

" Come here sweetie." Kate said holding her arms out for Alexis she hugged her hard.

" Kate?" Alexis asked.

" Yes." Kate said.

" Is it ok that I think of you as my mom?" Alexis asked.

" Oh Lex, that's more than ok." Kate said kissing her head.

" Would it be ok if I called you mom?" Alexis asked so quietly Kate almost missed it.

" Lex I love you, if you want to call me mom you call me mom." Kate said squeezing her harder.

" I love you too. Lets go down and wake dad I'm hungry." Alexis said standing up.

They headed down stairs to see Castle already up and making pancakes.

" Hey girls." Castle said.

" Hey dad, that looks good." Alexis said walking over and kissing his cheek.

" Thank you it's almost ready you guys can sit at the table." Castle said.

They sat down and Castle gave Alexis her breakfast before heading over to Kate and kissing her good morning, then he put his hand on her belly and said good morning to the baby.

" Lex Kate and I have some news." Castle said sitting down.

" That's cool, so do Kate and I." Alexis said.

" Well you tell me yours and I will tell you mine." Castle said joking.

" Meredith phoned me today and started yelling and calling Kate names so I hung up on her. I started crying and Kate came in and calmed me down. We had I long conversation, long story short she said it was fine if I called her mom." Alexis said.

" If that's ok with you." Kate said.

" That is more than ok with me." Castle said smiling.

" So dad, what is the news you and Kate have?" Alexis asked.

" Well sweetie, Kate has agreed to move in." Castle said taking Kate's hand.

" OH MY GOD that's great!" Alexis said hugging them both.

" I'm glad you're happy Lex." Kate said.

" I'm so happy." Alexis said.

Kate and Castle smiled at each other the continued to eat breakfast while Alexis talked about how great it is going to be having Kate move in. The rest of the day was uneventful, Kate and Castle went to work and there was no case so in ended up being a paperwork day. They got home around five and had dinner with Alexis and had a movie night before heading off to bed. Castle had Kate all wrapped up in his arms with their hands resting on her stomach.

" Rick?" Kate asked.

" Yes baby?" Castle said.

" I want you to be my baby's dad." She said turning over to face him.

" You wan me to be her dad?" Castle said shocked.

" I want you to be her dad, I want you to raise her with me." Kate said.

" Kate I am so honored. I love you." Castle said kissing her hard.

" I love you too." Kate said.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate was laid out on the couch watching tv while Alexis studied and Castle wrote. She is in her six month of pregnancy and has a large bump to prove it. Suddenly she felt the baby kick, she froze not knowing if it was real. It happened again.

" Castle! Alexis! Come quick!" She yelled.

Alexis came running down the stairs while Castle came running out of his office.

" What's wrong?" They asked at the same time.

" She kicked! Feel." Kate said grabbing each of there hands.

The baby kicked.

" Wow mom that's amazing." Alexis said amazed.

" I know she's strong enough for you guys to feel." Kate said.

" Kate that's the best feeling ever." Castle said keeping his hand on her.

" I know I love it." Kate said.

"Mom that was great, but now I have to study some more. See you." Alexis said kissing her cheek and heading up the stairs.

Castle sat down next to Kate, his hand never moved.

" Have you thought of names yet?" Castle asked.

" A few." Kate said.

" Do I get to hear them?" Castle asked.

" Alexandra lyn, Leah Nicole, and Michelle Elizabeth." Kate said smiling.

" Those are beautiful names." Castle said.

" Are you going to help me pick one? I want to be able to stop calling her 'her'." Kate said.

" You want me to help." Castle asked.

" Yes she is our daughter." Kate said.

Castle smiled and kissed her.

" I like Leah Nicole. But I think Alexandra goes better with Beckett." Castle said.

" Her last name will be Castle." Kate said.

" You're serious?" Castle said.

" Yes you are her father. Her last name will be Castle." Kate said.

" I love you." Castle said.

" I love you too." Kate said.

" Have you thought of god parents?" Castle asked.

" Yes and I wanted your say." Kate said.

" Ok" Castle said.

" If something were to happen to you who would your money go to?" Kate asked.

" Alexis and you." Castle said.

" Ok. So if something were to happen to both of us I want Alexis and Espo to be her godparents." Kate said.

" Really you don't want Lanie to be her godmother?" Castle asked.

" I want her to stay with her family. Alexis will have money and I know she can raise her well. Espo can visit and take her to visit the precinct and Lanie." Kate said.

" I think that's a great idea Kate." Castle said kissing her.

The last few months of Kate pregnancy flew by. The nursery was finished, they had all the supplies they needed and Kate's overnight bag was ready by the door. Gates had kicked Kate out of the precinct until the baby was born.

Castle and Kate were in bed when Kate's water broke. Kate shot up in bed and slapped on the arm to wake him. She quickly got dressed and Castle grabbed her bag. They called Alexis down and headed for the car. Alexis sat with Kate while Castle drove trying to stay calm for Kate's sake. They arrived at the hospital and got her into a private room. The pain started and Kate was squeezing the life out of Castle's hand. Alexis was sitting in the chair beside the bed wiping Kate forehead with a cold cloth. It was time to push and Alexis was unsure if she should stay.

" Mom do you want me to leave?" Alexis asked.

" No! plese stay and hold my hand." Kate cried.

" Ok! I will. You're doing great." Alexis said squeezing her hand.

" Kate push really hard for us please." The doctor said.

" Come Kate you can do this!" Castle said kissing her sweaty cheek.

Kate pushed for what seemed like days before the doctor said.

" One last huge push and she'll be here."

" I can't it hurts so much." Kate cried.

" Mom you can do this, you are the strongest person I know. Come on one last push." Alexis said.

Kate pushed as hard as she could and then they room went silent the only sound was the crying of her daughter. Kate through herself back on the bed, she was covered in sweat and tears. Castle was wiping her forehead and kissing it, Alexis was standing shocked as the baby was brought over. The nurse laid the baby on Kate's chest.

" She's beautiful." Kate said in tears.

" Kate she is gorgeous." Castle said kissing her head.

" Do we have a name?" The doctor asked.

" Leah Nicole Castle." Kate said.

" That's great thank you." The doctor said.

They nurse came back and took the baby to be weighed and tested while the doctor stitched Kate up. About half and hour later they brought Leah back to Kate.

" Rick? You wan to hold her? Kate asked.

" I would love to." Castle said reaching down and picking her up.

He gently kissed her head and sat down on the chair beside Kate. Alexis was braiding Kate's hair to keep it out of her face. 20 minutes later Castle handed Leah back to Kate Alexis and Castle were on each side of the bed on chairs.

" Lex you want to hold you're sister?" Kate asked.

" Of course." Alexis said.

Kate handed Leah over to Alexis she sat down on the chair and had tears in her eyes. Her sister was beautiful and so small, she was afraid to drop her. Kate and Castle stared at the two sisters they smiled at each other. They decided to ask Alexis now about her being Leah's godmother.

" Lex we have something to ask you?" Kate said.

" Sure, what is it?" Alexis asked her eyes never leaving Leah.

" We would like you to be Leah's godmother." Kate said.

" What? You really want me to be her godmother." Alexis asked shocked.

" Yes. If something were to happen to us Leah would go to you and espo. She would live with you and espo would take her for visits. You would have all of your dads money so you would be all taken care of." Kate said.

" You're sure?" Alexis asked.

" Yes Lex, I want her to stay with her family." Kate said.

" Ok I'm so honored." Alexis said.

" Castle do you mind phoning espo and ask him to come down so I can ask him." Kate said.

" Sure. I love you." Castle said kissing her and going over to Leah and kissing her head.

Alexis handed Leah back over to Kate and went home for the night. About an hour later espo and Castle walked in to the room.

" Hey espo." Kate said smiling at him.

" Hey." He said walking over to her smiling at Leah.

" Would you like to hold her?" Kate asked.

" Yes." Espo said leaning down and grabbing Leah.

Espo gently ran his finger over Leah's hand and she grabbed his finger in her whole hand.

" Look at that she's five hours old and already had you wrapped around her finger." Castle laughed.

" She's gorgeous." Espo said.

" Espo we would like you to be her godfather." Kate said.

" Really?" He asked.

" Yes. Alexis is her godmother and you her godfather. She would live with Alexis and you would get her for visits." Kate said.

" I'm so honored." Espo said leaning down and kissing Kate on the cheek.

" We're glad to have you." Kate said.

Esposito stayed for an hour before heading home. The nurses came and took Leah to the nursery for the night. Kate and Castle were cuddle up in the hospital bed.

" You did great today." Castle said kissing her cheek.

" I couldn't have done it without you." Kate said.

" I'm sure Alexis got an eye full." Castle said chuckling.

" I needed her. She was great she kept me going." Kate said.

" I know she will be a great sister." Castle said.

" She will." Kate said smiling.

" Are you happy?" Castle said.

" Rick I'm so happy. I have two great daughters and an excellent boyfriend I couldn't ask for anything more. I love you." Kate said kissing him.

" I love you too." Castle said hugging her tighter.


End file.
